Chances Wasted
by R.A.I.731
Summary: James has Logan. Logan has James. Kendall has any girl in the world, except the one he wants. They all have dreams. What does Carlos have? Jagan/Cargan
1. All Your Doubts

**BIG TIME RUSH FANFIC**

**Summary: James has Logan. Logan as James. Kendall has any girl he wants. And they all had dreams. But what did Carlos have?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Big Time Rush**

**A/N: Redo of 'What Could Possibly Go Wrong?'**

Kendall Knight was any teenage girls' dream. Tall, blonde, and eyebrows. Who wouldn't want somebody with such confidence? He knew exactly who he was and what he wanted to be.

James Diamond was any teenage boys' and girls' dream. He had a charming attitude, loads of pride, and not to mention his all around complete talent and looks. What mainly attracted people was the fact that he was driven beyond belief.

Logan Mitchel was just straight up handsome. He may not be tall, but with the fact that he had dark hair and eyes, he was the complete package of looks. And he was also a rare case. How often do you get such good looks combined with brains? He was taking himself places.

Carlos Garcia was…adorable. Full of energy, kind, ready to give eyes of sympathy and words of comfort to anyone.

Kendall Knight. Born to be famous, whether it be singing or hockey.

James Diamond. Born to impress, whether he pursue singing, acting, or modeling.

Logan Mitchel. Born to achieve, and achieve he would, what with his medical school scholarships all lined up.

Carlos Garcia. Born to…amuse.

The Latino couldn't help but always feel like he got the short end of the four-sided stick his friend's shared. They all knew exactly who they were and who they would be when they got older. Carlos questioned his desires, he questioned his choices, he questioned his sexuality.

Kendall Knight. In love with a girl that flew out of his life.

James Diamond. In love with his boyfriend.

Logan Mitchel. In love with _his_ boyfriend.

James and Logan. In love with each other.

Carlos Garcia. In love with his best friend.

Logan Mitchel.


	2. So Many Things

**Hey, guys. So I was originally going to focus on other fictions before updating this one, but then I got a review from **_**squoctobird**_**, and she had never reviewed on anything of mine before, so I felt inspired. I also recently learned that there's some super Jagan shippers gang or something that I found myself in the middle of, and I believe its run by the wonderful **_**Clarry.**_** If you're reading this for the Jagan, then you've probably read her new fic **_**Everything In Its Time **_**or her classic, **_**The Permanent One**_**, which I referenced in here. I don't own it. But I would suggest reading it. Review and tell me what you think will happen next!**

**Ok, enough about the gang, I'm running up my word count by babbling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize.**

_I love Logan. He's the most…wonderful thing ever. It's so cute when he scrunches up his nose when he's really focused, and those perfect dimples… wow. I probably sound like such a girl right now but…I'm so drawn in by Logan Mitchel._

Carlossighed deeply, shaking his head and turning away from the computer, taking his hands down. The computer was his best friend. It never talked back, and who was it going to tell? The raven haired teen sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair and standing up. He flicked off the monitor, not bothering to close out the document, thinking the computer would just do it for him. It did everything else, right? He left the dark room shared by him and James, walking into the contrasted lighting of the living room. All he could see from his point of view was a dark head of hair resting on a broad set of shoulders, and he sighed, knowing exactly who it was. Carlos came up on the other side of James' body, flopping onto the couch so he was upside down, looking up at the couple. James was intensely focused on messaging Logan's hands, and the other brunette looked at Carlos with furrowed brows.

The Latino had to admit; they made a very good match. James was the cocky one, oozing with self confidence that only was tolerable because Logan, the smart one, grounded him. The scale was balanced perfectly with these two. Really, when they had announced they were dating, there was only the slightest change in their actions. Logan was already quite touchy with the other boys, and James was… a total whore, so the flirting and cuddling was only dialed up a notch or two. Well, and they were also making out and most likely screwing by this point in their relationship, but Carlos didn't fancy thinking about that. Once, the Latino _swore_ he heard James mumbling about Logan being his 'permanent one' or something like that, and Carlos just threw a pillow at him bitterly.

As he stated before, James and Logan were totally perfect for each other. If he was straight or romantically focused on some other broad, then he'd ship the life out of them. But seeing as he was emotionally standing in the middle of their love and they didn't even know it, he struggled seeing the appeal of 'Jagan' or whatever Kendall kept calling it.

James was still playing with Logan's hand, and he flipped it over, gazing down at his watch.

"Logie," he started softly, shrugging the older teens' head off his shoulder and forcing him to sit up, "you should probably find Mama Knight and get going, your driver's test is in a half hour." Logan nodded, yawning. He ruffled James's hair before leaning over and pecking his cheek.

"Thanks, James," he grinned, standing and walking away. As he passed Carlos, he patted the dark skinned teens' shoulder, making said male sigh. Logan left shortly, a simultaneous 'good luck' given from his friends on the couch. James and Carlos studied each other's expressions; James' light and airy, Carlos' with furrowed brows and a slight frown. James exhaled slowly, smiling down at the other male and pushing his head, breaking their gaze.

"I'm so love sick." Carlos's eyes shot open wide at the statement, and he rolled back, standing up straight. His eyes darted around, hoping James hadn't noticed that Carlos had worn a love sick expression himself.

"Let's play some video games, yeah?" the Latino offered, wondering over to the game console and changing out the game. That's where Logan found them an hour later, a winning smile on his face, a gleaming license in hand. James leaped up, rushing to his boyfriend and scooping him into his arms, placing a full kiss on his mouth.

"Congrats, Logan," Carlos cheered quietly from the couch, and the smart, now fully licensed driving teen gave him that smile that made all the girls swoon. The Latino's breath caught in his throat, and he cleared it and stood up.

"You want to join James and me? We could play that driving game or whatever," Carlos offered his remote, and another hour had passed between the three of them playing games before their other friend interrupted. Kendall had strode out of James's and Carlos's room, which was odd considering he was never seen entering. A seemingly blank sheet of computer paper was been waved cockily over his head, and Logan quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, James, this is a very cute love note, but I'm convinced that you love Logan's dick more than his 'perfect dimples'," the blonde teased, a smirk on his lips. Logan flushed, and stood, grabbing the paper from his taller friend's hands. His eyes searched the page, reading the short paragraph and then looking up at his sandy haired boyfriend with an adoring smile on his face.

"Jamie, this is so sweet," he nearly gushed, beckoning said teen over and kissing his chin. James discreetly read the note, a slight look of surprise on his face, before nodding.

"You weren't supposed to find it," he looked down sheepishly, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist, and slipping the note out of his hands. Carlos finally stood, a bit of suspicion creeping into his features.

"Can I see?" he asked shyly, and James handed him the note, their hazel and brown eyes locking for a second. And as Carlos read the note, he was soon flushing and fighting to keep a composed face. He slowly looked up at his three friends, and then turned to Kendall.

"Where'd you find this?" Kendal shrugged nonchalantly, spinning around on the bar stool he was seated on before looking back at Carlos and answering.

"It was on the computer screen when I turned on the monitor. Wasn't even saved in the documents. Why?" his bushy eyebrows furrowed, forming one straight line across his forehead. Carlos shrugged himself, looking down at the note and handing it back to Logan.

"Just wondering. Hey guys, I'm tired, I think I'm gonna knock out," he turned, entering his room and rushing to the computer. He quickly scrolled through the different tabs, finding the Word document and exiting out, exhaling in relief when he saw that it was deleted. His eyebrows furrowed again when he saw the pages open on the internet.

"Busty Asian Beauties? Omegle? Dicks and Chicks? What the hell Kendall…" Carlos clicked through to the one that said Omegle, and was immediately bombarded with the sight of two men…screwing in a screen at the corner of the page.

"Holy shit…" he exited quickly, though he slightly acknowledged the twinge of curiosity that pulsed quickly in and out of his body. "I need sleep," he groaned, standing and spinning around to collapse on his bed.

…

The next morning, Carlos woke with a start, James hovering over him and breathing cold air onto his face. Carlos's features furrowed, and he pushed at James's shoulder in attempt to make him lean away, but to no avail. The brunette's gaze was stony, as if not an emotion could break it. He sat up slowly, grabbing the front of Carlos' sleep shirt and hauling him up too until they were almost nose to nose. Carlos could feel the other boy's breath on his face again, warm this time.

"You're in love with my boyfriend."

James's voice was low, a bit of anger leaning into it. Carlos shivered, and nodded slowly.

"How did you find out?" he replied weakly, averting his gaze from that of the boy growling lowly at him.

"I didn't write the note. If Kendall wrote it, he wouldn't have printed it out and brought it into the room. Plus, that boy is straight as hell. Nobody else used the computer yesterday, and everybody else knows that it's our personal computer." His hazel eyes had narrowed by now, and he was almost glaring a hole into his friend's head.

"So that leaves you. The only bastard stupid enough to write a love letter about someone else's boyfriend and not even delete it." James shoved Carlos away from him, and stood. The smaller teen was almost sacred of James; the guy looked seriously pissed off. It's not like Carlos could help it really…

"This is how things will start happening. You write more love letters, because I already told Logan I wrote it, and him being in a good mood leads to great sex. I give the letter's to Logan, and then you will eventually stop trying to slut around with my boyfriend."

Carlos swallowed, looking unsure.

"And what if I don't want to?" he questioned very timidly, looking up at James.

"Then everybody finds out about how in love you are with somebody else's man, and they pity you, or in Logan's case… hate you." James smirked down at Carlos, who swallowed again, mouth feeling extremely dry. Under the heat of James's glare, he finally nodded. The pretty boy's smirk widened, and he grabbed the back of Carlos' shirt and yanked him up, shoving him towards the computer.

Carlos opened up a blank document, beginning to type again with shaky hands. Oh, there were so many things he'd get to say now.


End file.
